One application of block-face imaging technologies is serial block-face scanning electron microscopy (sometimes referred to as SBEM, SBSEM, and/or SBFSEM), which refers to a process of generating multiple two-dimensional images of a sample at sequential planes along a third dimension, thereby producing data about the three-dimensional structure of the sample. The SBSEM technique can be used to study many different types of biological specimens, and is often used to study brain tissues. It is of particular use to collect high resolution anatomical data, for example when mapping axons in the brain and neuronal circuit connectivity. One SBSEM process includes the use of a scanning electron microscope (SEM) to obtain the two-dimensional images by collecting secondary and backscattered electrons, and a microtome (sometimes referred to as an “ultra-microtome”) to remove very thin (e.g., in the tens of nanometers range) portions of the top of the sample between successive images. By mounting a microtome in the vacuum chamber of the scanning electron microscope, the process can be made more efficient. Prior microtomes have various drawbacks, as described further herein. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in microtome technologies.